1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-way audio communication systems for homes, apartments, or the like, and more particularly to panel-like housings containing such a circuit and maintained in place by a through the wall observation tube.
Through the wall two-way audio communicating systems are usually installed in dwellings at the time of construction, however, there is a need for some means for installation of such communicating systems which may be easily installed, in dwellings not previously equipped with such communicating systems. This invention provides such a means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally relate to the installation of two-way audio communicating systems at the time of construction or for modifying such circuits to connect with a tape player or to conduct audio signals to any one of a plurality of stations remote from the entranceway.
This invention is distinctive over prior two-way audio communicating systems by providing a pair of panel-like housings which may be easily installed on opposite sides of a door, or the like, and held in place by a through the wall observation tube.